Héroe
by Insomnio
Summary: Se siente como Atlas: el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros, y ninguna escapatoria que le libere de una carga que nunca deseó. [Reto de Octubre del foro La noble y ancestral casa de los Black]


**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, la propiedad intelectual es de cierta señora llamada J. K. Rowling. / Este fic participa en el reto temático de octubre del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

Por una vez y sin que sirva de precedentes, va sin dedicatoria. Bueno, realmente va un poco dedicado a todas las personas que tienen que decidir entre lo que está bien y lo que es fácil. Acepto criticas, consejos, comentarios, y tartas de chocolate con mucha nata -sobre todo tartas-

* * *

_When did all our childhood dreams begin to disappear?_

_-Definition of Destiny – Billy Talent-_

Cuando era un niño, Regulus Black soñaba con ser un héroe. Uno de esos en los que la gente se inspira en las adversidades. Uno de esos cuya fama sobrevive a los siglos. Soñaba con ser un Odiseo de Ítaca, famoso por su astucia, capaz de manejar a todos los demás con unas pocas palabras y una inteligencia que hacía palidecer la del resto de los mortales. Regulus Black soñaba con ser un héroe, uno capaz de labrar su propio destino, uno que pudiera vivir acorde con sus ideales. Lo ambicionaba, antes de saber el significado de la palabra ambición.

En algún momento y aunque tiene apenas dieciocho años, ha crecido de golpe y porrazo, y esos sueños yacen enterrados junto a las cartas que su hermano le envió desde Hogwarts en su primer año separado.

Regulus Black no sabe exactamente en qué momento se ha convertido en la marioneta más (quizá siempre lo fue), al igual que tampoco sabe cuando pensar se convirtió en una tarea tan complicada y dolorosa que seguir órdenes por el día y ahogar la culpa por la noche resulta una alternativa razonable. Cada día es una copia del anterior, con distintos gritos resonando en sus oídos por las noches y su alma un poco más maltrecha cada vez que el sol sale de nuevo. Un papel sin improvisaciones, al que ceñirse a quemarropa. ¿Fácil? Quizá no tanto, pero sin duda es efectivo. O al menos lo había resultado hasta ese momento. Hace tanto frío por las calles de Londres que no siente las manos, y se le ocurre que al final, parece que el calor de la ira no existe aunque su sangre hierva en sus venas. O quizá sea porque la culpa que se ha aferrado con fuerza a sus hombros tenga la capacidad de neutralizarla. Cierra los ojos, alargando el tiempo hasta que emprenda el camino de regreso a casa y tenga que tomar una decisión.

Dicen que el espectáculo debe continuar, siempre. Sin embargo Regulus ya se ha aburrido de esa función que parece no acabar nunca. ¿El problema? Tampoco sabe si quiere que se acabe. No sabe qué ocurrirá cuando se cierre el telón. Y le aterra. ¿Y si los gritos no se quedan tras las cortinas, le siguen persiguiendo cada vez que cierra los ojos? A veces, piensa que está ocupando un lugar que no le corresponde. Recitando un guion no es el suyo. A veces mira los cadáveres que deja tras de si, y se pregunta como sería su vida si hubiera audicionado para otro papel, pero en los ojos vidriosos que ya no pueden ver nunca encuentra la respuesta.

En cierta manera el silencio es todo lo que necesita para comprender, aunque no se resigne a aceptar la verdad. Prefiere lamentarse para sus adentros y mantener una fachada que cada día, con cada maldición que trepa por sus manos hasta oscurecer su alma ya condenada, se desmorona más y más deprisa. Esa decisión no es suya, ni esa culpa, ni todo el peso de su apellido, se dice. Pero tiene que soportar todo eso porque no hay nadie más para hacerlo, se alienta. Pertenecen (o pertenecían) a Sirius, y perdonar se convierte en una palabra que no comprende. Pero Sirius decidió que no quería nada de eso, y estiro sus alas invisibles hacía una libertad que llevaba esperándole desde el momento en que abrió los ojos. Soñó con la libertad, y la alcanzó antes que la mayoría de edad. No es justo. A Regulus le gustaría hacer lo mismo, pero no puede. Lleva toda la vida acatando órdenes, creyendo a pies juntillas en ideales que no le pertenecen y evitando desmoronarse repitiéndose que está haciendo lo correcto. ¿Cómo va a cambiar ahora? Además, no puede hacerle eso a su pobre madre. Tras la muerte de su Orión, la debilidad de Walburga Black es cada día más evidente. Si él también la traicionase, no podría vivir con la culpa. Él no es Sirius. No tiene un lugar al que ir, pero si una casa a la que volver. Siempre y cuando haga lo correcto, aunque realmente -lejos de la palabrería hueca sobre la pureza de la sangre- esté mal.

Se siente como Atlas: el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros, y ninguna escapatoria que le libere de una carga que nunca deseó.

Una corriente de viento alborota su cabello negro. Automáticamente, Regulus se pasa una mano por la cabeza tratando de devolver cada pelo a su lugar. Se frota las manos, tratando de recuperar la sensibilidad en ellas, y piensa. En el tacto de unas manos tibias tratando de apartarle; que nunca tuvo ocasión de sujetar contra las suyas. Los caminos que no pudo escoger porque no eran los adecuados. Las palabras que se tiene que callar cuando ve a su hermano o a su prima porque aunque vea a personas a las que una vez quiso en realidad solo son manchas en un tapiz que le sobrevivirá a él y a todos los de su apellido. El futuro que no puede imaginar, porque no le pertenece.

_No le pertenece_.

Algo se rompe: la mentira que todos le cuentan, incluido él, pero que su conciencia repele como la luz a la oscuridad.

El frío deja de ser importante cuando la amargura cubre su boca y las carcajadas menos alegres que jamás ha escupido le arañan la garganta.

Él quería ser un héroe, uno capaz de labrar su propio destino, uno que pudiera vivir acorde con sus ideales. Pero es una marioneta en manos de un villano, una sombra de aquello en lo que anhelaba convertirse. No hay nada heroico en dejar que decidan por ti, ni en fingir que aceptas un credo que te repugna. ¿Qué valor precisa torturar a un muggle con un cruciatus? ¿Qué astucia hace falta para seguir unas órdenes con la cabeza gacha? ¿Quién va a recordar a un mortifago anónimo, aunque su muerte sea digna de una leyenda y muchos cantares de gesta, en mitad de una guerra que van a perder todos?

Es irónico. Sí, irónico es la palabra. Soñaba con ser como Odiseo de Ítaca, astuto, valiente y con una labia casi sobrenatural. Con vivir mil aventuras y finalmente acabar con la chica, rodeado de paz y de historias que contar a sus nietos. Ha terminado siendo vasallo de un lord al que nadie ha nombrado como tal, aceptando como superior a un mestizo con anhelos de limpiar la sangre sin empezar por él mismo. Siendo sus manos, oídos y ojos, reprimiendo sus palabras hasta olvidarlas de modo que nunca podrá contarlas. Creyendo en las doctrinas del lord a base de mentirse repitiéndose que todo va bien, ahogando sus propias creencias en numerosos "no está bien".

El conocimiento que nunca pidió, tiene la voz asustada de Kreacher, gotea agua helada y gimotea canciones que hablan de muerte y olvido en cada sollozo. La decisión tiene el sabor amargo de los diecinueve años que nunca cumplirá y el salado de las lágrimas que va a derramar su madre. La fuerza que siente Regulus en ese momento no puede compararse a nada. Cuando entre en casa, buscará a su elfo y lo hará. Sin vuelta atrás ni posibilidad de desearla. Va a cruzar el punto de inflexión que él mismo se ha impuesto en todos esos años. Va a cortar sus cuerdas. Va a escoger su destino, lo hará luchando por sus ideales.

No será recordado por nadie, el mundo continuará sin él y de su existencia sólo quedará un nombre en un viejo tapiz. Pero será un héroe, luchando contra lo que considera que está mal mediante su astucia, destruyendo una reliquia y con ella una de las posibilidades del marionetista que le atrapó. Nadie sabrá cómo murió, nadie usara su nombre como ejemplo para superar las adversidades. Pero sus sueños podrán salir de debajo de la cama, alejarse de las viejas cartas amarillentas por los años. Podrán cumplirse.

Cuando era un niño, Regulus Black soñaba con ser un héroe. Creció creyendo ser todo lo contrario. No será un Odiseo, nadie celebrará su hazaña, su nombre quedará a la par de un hermano que nunca va a perdonarle por ser más igual a él de lo que nadie habría sido capaz de señalar. Su vida no es una sucesión de hazañas, sus decisiones son prácticamente inexistentes, su leyenda nunca va a escribirse...aunque su muerte será digna de una. Morirá como siempre quiso.

Como un héroe.


End file.
